


Татуированное сердце

by evenover



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover





	Татуированное сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tattooed Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25469) by missyjack. 



**Краткое содержание:** Парень исчез, как зыбкое воспоминание о сне в момент пробуждения. Джозеф обыскал переулки и тупики, но в ночи кроме него никого не было.  
 **Примечание** : кода к серии 5, сериал Caprica  
Фик был переведен на Фадомную битву - 2012.

  
***  
Парень исчез, как зыбкое воспоминание о сне в момент пробуждения. Джозеф обыскал переулки и тупики, но в ночи кроме него никого не было.

Когда Джозеф наконец добрался до дома, там было тихо. Пахнущая деревом дымка от тлеющих благовоний застилала ему глаза, когда он стоял на пороге, гадая, куда все делись. Может быть, они все тоже пропали в виртуальном мире? Умерли и остались жить в игре? Или, может, он был единственным, кто умер, и Боги Кобола играли с ним в какую-то жестокую игру.

В гостиной было безлюдно, пустые тарелки и стаканы загромождали стол. Что-то привлекло его внимание – темный силуэт на кухне, и голос в голове Джозефа прошептал «это смерть», но тут фигура двинулась к свету, и он узнал своего брата Сэма, складывающего кастрюли и сковородки. Его черная траурная рубашка была не застегнута, и тени играли на татуировках, покрывающих всё тело.

– Юсиф? – раздался голос, когда он щелкнул замком, закрывая дверь. Сэм быстро пересек квартиру и обхватил его за плечи, оглядывая с ног до головы, проверяя, не ранен ли он. – Ты в порядке? Где ты был?

– Я… тот парень. Он сказал, что его послала Тамара. Она в новом городе, в виртуальном мире... – Джозеф знал, что его слова не имеют смысла. Ничто не имеет смысла. 

– Я подумал, что после церемонии… Брат, твоя дочь умерла. – Сэм покачал головой, его глаза смотрели удрученно и грустно. – Ты должен её отпустить, ради её же блага. Она не сможет войти на Елисейские Поля, если ты задерживаешь её дух здесь.

– Нет, я видел её… Грейстоун привел меня в какую-то кибер-комнату и я говорил с ней. Но в следующий раз её там не было! – Джозеф схватил Сэма за рубашку. – Призрак в машине, сказал он. Но что, если она еще там, зовет свою семью? Зовет меня?

Джозеф видел, что через всю грудь Сэма, начинаясь в самом центре, расходится узор, провозглашающий, какое место занимает семья в его жизни. В отличие от Сэма Джозеф отказался от тауронских традиций. Теперь он гадал, было ли это предательство причиной того, что он потерял Шеннон и Тамару. Может, без подписи чернилами боги не верили в то, как много жена и дочь значили для него? 

Вдруг он резко обернулся.  
– Вилли? Где ты? Вильям!

– Всё в порядке. Юсиф, успокойся.

Джозеф протиснулся мимо Сэма и рванул вглубь квартиры, открывая двери спален, включая свет, и паника горечью затапливала горло.

– Вилли? Где ты…

Сэм схватил его за руку и придавил к стене. 

– Шшш. Успокойся. Он в порядке. – Его голос был ровным, медленным, словно он объяснял что-то ребенку. – Ларри забрал его к нам. Вилли слишком устал.

– Я должен пойти к нему. Я нужен ему. Я должен…

Джозеф пытался отодвинуться от стены, но Сэм прижимал его снова, плечом удерживая на месте.

– Юсиф, послушай. Ты сейчас не принесешь ему добра. Уже несколько недель от тебя нет проку. Я видел…

«насколько ты сломлен»... Сэм не произнес эти слова, но Джозеф всё равно это услышал. Сэм думает, что он помешался от горя. Может, так и есть. 

– Я должен был быть здесь ради тебя – не только ради Вилли. – Сэм наклонился, так что они почти соприкасались лбами. – Но теперь я здесь только для тебя.

Они всегда были друг для друга. Росли на чужой планете, где к ним относились с пренебрежением и обзывали «говноедами», и брат был для брата – всем. Они не только были семьей, но целым миром друг для друга. Потому что, будучи подростками на Каприке, они редко встречали какого-либо тауронца. 

– Я не смог обеспечить их безопасность. Не смог защитить свою семью. Какой я после этого мужчина, Сэм? Я просто жалкое подобие тауронца. Сменил имя, отказался от своего наследия. – Джозеф разорвал на себе рубашку. – У меня чистая кожа, словно я какой-нибудь каприканец. Шеннон и Тамара заслуживали лучшего. Вилли заслуживает лучшего!

Сэм пристально смотрел на него какое-то время, словно что-то решая, и затем стал расстегивать последние пуговицы, которые Джозеф еще не успел оторвать. Он медленно расстегнул до конца рубашку, пока та наполовину не сползла с плеч Джозефа. 

Пальцы Сэма чуть задержались на единственной темной отметке на груди Джозефа – татуировке, нарисованной чернилами сегодня вечером. 

– Этим… ты помечен, чтобы весь мир знал, как это принято у тауронцев. Чтобы остальные знали, кого ты любил… и потерял. Но это просто объявление о том, что уже написано здесь. – Он положил руку туда, где билось сердце Джозефа. – Ты спас мне жизнь, когда были убиты наши родители, ты вырастил меня, сделал меня тем, кто я есть. Вместе с Шеннон ты создал семью, которой мог бы гордиться любой тауронец.

Джозеф почувствовал, как под ладонью брата его сердце сжимается. Это было совсем непохоже на Сэма – говорить о таких вещах. 

– Ты служишь нашему сообществу. Никогда не жалуешься, всегда помогаешь другим.

Сэм убрал руку и затем наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к свежей татуировке на груди Джозефа. 

– Ты – гордость всех нас.

Когда брат поднял голову, Джозеф увидел чернильные чешуйки и сгустки высохшей крови у Сэма на губах. Маленькие частички себя.

– Нет… я не… – начал он возражать.

Сэм запечатал его рот своими губами, прекращая протест брата. Прикосновение сухих губ и больше ничего, лишь на мгновение. Он начал отстраняться, но Джозеф помешал ему, прихватив ртом нижнюю губу Сэма. Он стал нежно посасывать, потом поцеловал каждый уголок сэмова рта. Ощущение, вкус были такими знакомыми и утешающими. 

Сэм стоял неподвижно, затаив дыхание и закрыв глаза. Джозеф положил ладонь на затылок Сэма и слегка надавил. Страстно, успокаивающе. Пальцы другой руки он переплел с пальцами Сэма. 

– Брат… – Джозеф произнес одно слово. И Сэм поцеловал его в ответ. 

Они прижимались друг к другу, кожа к коже, и не могли насладиться вкусом, с каждым движением губ поочередно всё больше углубляя поцелуй. Джозеф остро чувствовал те точки, в которых их тела соединялись – от слияния ртов к затвердевшим соскам, трущимся друг о друга, и ниже, к соприкосновению тазовых косточек и набирающих силу членов.

Слова застряли в глубине горла, но они оба хорошо знали этот разговор; этот язык они выучили еще детьми. Это было бы банально – сказать, что они вдвоем против всего мира, но это было правдой. Он и Сэм пришли в жизнь разными путями. Они обычно заканчивали свой путь в одном месте, но путешествие туда не всегда было легким. Из-за того, чем они так яростно дорожили, ни одно даже самое жестокое каприканское оскорбление не могло ранить так же сильно, как небрежное слово из уст брата. 

Им никогда не удавались слова «прости» или «я прощаю тебя», и они знали, какая ложь таится во фразе «это никогда не повторится». Им не нужна была утешающая банальщина, когда боль от воспоминания о смерти родителей захватывала одного из них или постоянные ядовитые насмешки и подколки приводили к очередному противостоянию с учителем или кем-то, кого они считали другом. Но было нечто, делавшее разговоры излишними, когда они вели диалог телами, складывали предложения переплетением рук, ставили запятые поцелуями и точки – движением бедер. 

Сэм первым прервал поцелуй и смахнул влажную грязь с губ Джозефа легким касанием большого пальца.  
– Я здесь ради тебя, – он повторил слова, сказанные ранее, но только теперь Джозеф понял, что они означают. – Если ты хочешь…

Что Джозеф хотел, так это приехать к бесстыдному особняку Дэниэла Грейстоуна и потребовать, чтобы тот отправил его обратно в виртуальный мир, и затем разбить ему лицо до кровавого месива. Что Джозеф хотел – это Тамара и Шеннон, любым способом добраться до них. Что он хотел – это прекратить чувствовать, будто он плывет на утлом плоту посреди бушующего моря, не ощущая твердой почвы под ногами, и волны эмоций то вздымают его наверх, то бросают в пучину отчаяния, и он с трудом сдерживает подступающую к горлу желчь. 

А что он собирался получить – это вытрахать Сэма до собственного беспамятства.

– Да. – Слово прорвалось рычанием из глубины горла. Он склонил голову к изгибу шеи Сэма и стал мягко прикусывать кожу, в то же время рукой нащупал сквозь штаны и обхватил член Сэма. – О боги, да.

Джозеф расстегнул ширинку и стащил штаны Сэма вниз по бедрам, а Сэм избавился от своей рубашки, потом принялся снимать рубашку с Джозефа. Под его руками, прижимаясь всем телом, Сэм был творением из резких углов и мышечных плоскостей. В отличие от Сэма Джозеф чувствовал, что все его углы сгладились из-за попыток жить по-каприкански. Он стал мягким и телом, и душой. 

Он грубо схватил Сэма, словно мог набрать целые пригоршни мышц и сухожилий и починить себя с их помощью. Он целовал его так, словно хотел высосать из своего брата храбрость, которой самому не хватало. Сэм тоже не был нежным, и Джозефу нравилось, когда тот впивался ногтями в его тело, хотелось чувствовать прикосновение зубов, от которого потом обязательно будут синяки – такие же метки, как и татуировки. 

На столике рядом с ними стояло маленькое блюдце с маслом; с таким маслом во время тауронских трапез ели хлеб. Иногда в него добавляли острые специи – не самая подходящая вещь для смазывания нежных частей тела. Джозеф обмакнул палец в масле и уже готов был попробовать его на вкус, но Сэм перехватил его руку и засунул палец себе в рот. У Джозефа поджались яйца, когда Сэм дочиста его вылизал. 

Сэм запустил пальцы в миску и потом обхватил ими член Джозефа и, крутя кистью, стал смазывать ствол. Он снова обмакнул пальцы в масло и сначала провел ими по губам Джозефа, потом обхватил скользкой ладонью яйца Джозефа и потом снова его уже стоящий член. 

Джозеф слизал последнюю каплю соленого масла с губ и, перевернув Сэма, толкнул его животом на стол. Сэм растекся, расставив ноги на ширине плеч. Их изначальная неистовая энергия чуть замедлилась, и Джозеф улучил момент, чтобы провести руками по всей длине спины брата, на которой под слоем пота сияли татуировки. Смазав пальцы еще маслом, он провел ими по расселине и прижал к заднице. Сначала один палец, потом два, и затем он обхватил свой член и направил его внутрь. Его дыхание участилось, яйца поджались, когда он почувствовал, как Сэм толкается ему навстречу. 

Сэм гортанно зарычал, когда Джозеф размашисто двинулся в него. Недели отчаяния и гнева смешались внутри него словно горючее топливо, и это заводило его еще сильнее. Он толкался каждый раз все мощнее, пока не излился внутрь семенем. 

Джозеф опустошенно рухнул сверху на Сэма, едва соображая, что Сэму пришлось позаботиться о своей разрядке самому. Наконец Джозеф вынул натертый, опустошенный член и похлопал Сэма по спине. Неуместный жест, подумалось ему, после того, что они сейчас сделали.

Сэм встал и обнял его. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Джозеф чувствовал, как быстрым стаккато бьется сердце Сэма напротив его сердца. Джозефу снова захотелось бежать, но Сэм крепко удерживал его, обхватив обеими руками. Впервые за много недель, в объятиях брата, Джозеф снова почувствовал твердую почву под ногами.

– Надо привести себя в порядок. Сначала душ, потом постель. Ты первый, – Сэм развернул его и мягко подтолкнул в направлении ванны. – Я позвоню Ларри. Чтобы он знал, что с тобой всё в порядке, если Вилли спросит. Я сообщу ему, что приеду домой завтра.

***

В душе изнеможение почти притупило отчаяние и смущение, которые мучили Джозефа последние несколько часов. Когда он забрался в кровать, то едва мог держать глаза открытыми. Но вместо того, чтобы отдаться сну, он, услышав, как журчит унитаз и снова включается душ, стал думать о том, что сейчас произошло.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как они этим занимались. Последний раз это было, наверное, лет пять назад, вспомнил он, потому что Тамаре было примерно столько лет, сколько Вилли сейчас. Сэм отлучился с планеты по делам Галата и у него возникли серьезные проблемы. Он никогда не рассказывал подробности, но до Джозефа доходили слухи, и он знал человека, который поручился, что Сэм предал его команду и двое из его людей погибли, в том числе племянник Гуатрау.

Сэм вернулся на Каприку, крепко побитый как врагами, так и Галата, и новая татуировка на левой руке свидетельствовала всем мирам о его провале. Ему было слишком стыдно возвращаться домой к Ларри, поэтому Сэм остановился в отеле. Наконец Джозеф появился на пороге его номера с бутылкой цикудии, они напились, посмотрели по телевизору пирамиду и трахнулись. Сэм вернулся домой на следующий день. Может, это не было правильно или нормально, но внутри каждого из них таилось нечто, что только они двое могли понять. 

Следующее, что осознал Джозеф – своё имя, сказанное шепотом; должно быть, он почти заснул, потому что не слышал, как выключился душ.

– Юсиф? – силуэт Сэма возник в дверном проеме. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Воды?

– Нет. Ничего не нужно.

– Ларри сказал, что мальчик заснул до того, как они добрались домой. Ты можешь приехать туда к завтраку, если хочешь.

Сэм не двигался. И у Джозефа заняло некоторое время, чтобы понять почему.  
– Ты можешь спать здесь. Или, если хочешь, в комнате Вилли.

Кровать прогнулась, когда Сэм, всё еще теплый и влажный после душа, лег рядом с ним. Было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, хотя их лица находились на расстоянии шепота. Джозеф почувствовал, как рука Сэма легла на его бедро.

– Спи, тебе нужно выспаться. Завтра… будет день – будет пища.

Это была старая тауронская пословица, ее рассказывала им мать, когда укладывала своих маленьких сыновей спать в те темные дни войны. Внезапно горе снова охватило его, и он прикусил изнутри свою щеку, чтобы не расплакаться.

Джозеф повернулся набок и позволил Сэму прижаться к спине. Сегодняшней ночью он может себе это позволить. 

А завтра… завтра он купит холобенд.


End file.
